Fallen Angel
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Angel now going by sorano takes a solo mission to deal with a bunch of bandits, but things go south. Natsu taking the same mission saves angel from harm. What happens when this chance encounter turns the tides from both for enemies? And why the hell is Cobra smirking?
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

**A/n**

**Do not own anything. please enjoy****I**

** kinda like this pairing**

**Also a fair warning for dark themes ahead.**

**[****]**

_"How did this get outta hand so fucking quickly!?" _

The thoughts of center angel themed mage questioned at the bizarre turn of events. The misson jellal sent her on was simple take down a small group of bandits up near crocus. There were suppose to be no mages amongst them and there were suppose to only be five bandits in total.

_"Leave it to that bastard to give the right information..."_

The group she found was set up not to deep in a forest. Using caelum as a scope spotted ten in total near a small camp site. The mission was suppose to be a single memeber mission and she'd be damned if she didn't get one chance to leave the already annoying group she and the others started traveling with.

_"Between the moping idiot and the bickering between the pink haired brat and Erik I need a serious retreat..."_

Deciding to make quick work of the mission for some more free time she stepped forward near the group and shifted caelum into laser mode.

"Listen I'll make this quick and painless..so try not to struggle so much." She spoke dully as lasers blitzed across the camp sight striking every bandit. A smirk on her lips as she watched them all fall like dominos

"That was almost too easy."

"If only it were that easy."

Shocked she turned towards the voice only to be hit in the side by a blast of white energy. Wincing she held her now bleeding hip glaring at the smirking bandit.

"I figured they'd send someone to capture us, but I never woulda suspect a former oracion seis member." The gleeful smirk never leaving his face as he eyed her body. The bandit chuckled at the look of disgust on her face.

"Plus I think you can't do much if you don't have this right?" Holding up a silver key dauntingly between his fingers as a feeling of deapair fell in her pit. She couldn't use angel magic anymore, it cost her too much life energy. It's even a more rare sight to find anymore golden celestial keys since one particular annoying blonde had them all. The bastard before her had the _only _key she had. Sweat lightly poured down her face.

"I'm not to bad of a guy though. I won't kill you." A much darker look was shown as he walked closer to her. A shiver ran down her body.

"But I will have a little fun." He smirked as blasted her with another ray of white energy. She shrieked as the blast hit knocking her to the ground.

The current outfit she wore ripped to shreds exposing patches of cuts and burn marks littering her pale skin. The impact also exposing her lacey white bra and thong. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as pain racked her body. A rough calloused hand gripped her hair tightly as she let out a smallest whimper.

"Look the little bitch wants to cry~." The cackle of the bandits laughter was sadistic. The sound of zipper caused her to freeze as he slammed her face to the ground as blood ran past her lush lips.

_"No please...not this... please someome.." _

The bandit leaned closer til she could smell the disgusting breath of the man. A tongue lapped across her cheek making her feel even more disgusted.

"I always wanted to ruin an angel." He whispered. She couldn't stop the flow of tears as she begged every deity in the universe to save her at this moment. The faces of a sleeping Macbeth and scowling Erik crossed her mind as she thought about her team mates. Even Jellal and Merudy crossed her mind. Than finally her smiling sister crossed her mind nearly causing her to sob uncontrollably.

_"Please someone save me..."_

For a moment she thought this was divine punishment for everything she had done in the past. For every crime she commited leading up to this. Karma was a bitch and it finally caught up with her. Closing her she prayed for anything to stop this. Prayed for a form of forgiveness.

_"I deserved this didn't I..."_

Before anything continued though something bright had collided with the side of the bandits face sending her straight into a tree. That something being a well clenched fiery fist belong to one very pissed off pink haired dragon slayer.

"S-salamander...?"

The look of pure rage settled on his face as he snarled at the bandit. The bandit was knocked out in one hit, but it still pissed him off. He turned to eye the woman before him noticing her lack of clothing. Acting quickly he took off his vest handing it to her checking over any small injuries.

"Are you ok?" His voice was quiet and laced with concern. She had said nothing due toto shock. He had saved her. Her small pray was answered and she was saved.

The one person who she never thought would save her.

"How are you here..."

The confusion on his face as he glanced around the camp. "I was assigned to take a mission to beat a bunch of bandits near crocus, but I guess you beat me to it!" He had finished with a big grin and she felt her heart skip slighty. She winced light as she felt pain her hip.

Acting on impulse he picked her up bridal style.

"The Inn I'm staying at is not to far from here. I'll take you there and we'll patch you up." He smiled down at her. The blush still on her face as he cradled her against his chest.

"But man your really strong to take out all those bandits at once angel!!" The excitement in his caused her pride to swell just a bit at the praise. A soft smile on her face.

"Sorano...call me sorano."

With a smile he cared her outta the forest back to inn. Thanking the stars that they sent her a savior.

**]**

**Not bad.**


	2. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, It's lilbloo.

I need to make an announcement for everyone. I'm dealing with a bunch of work issues, and some personal ones as well. I'm okay...just can't focus on writing alot. So I would like to put out there that I am dropping some of my least popular stories.

That includes the ones for sekirei, fairy tail and one punch man. I bit off more than I could chew with trying to update my stories constantly.

I will continue making my Bnha stories and Demon slayer stories with a promise of longer chapters.

I would like to devote my attention to the stories that you all love. I'd especially love the support of Unity in silence for there help on everything and that I would like you to support them and their stories as well.

If anybody wants to adopt one of my writings please let me know.

Still thank you all for being understanding and loving all these stories! I love you all who have inspired me to write!

Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
